PURE BLOOD
by Dheacho
Summary: Sekali lihat, Chanyeol yakin bahwa ia tertarik./ "A-aku akan melakukannya, Yeol."/"Tahanlah, dear."/"AAAAAKKKHH!"/Kini Chanyeol merasa bahagia mengetahui bahwa mereka kini telah sama. Selamanya tak kan terpisah, tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan mereka. Cinta mereka abadi, sebagaimana abadinya mereka./CHANBAEK/YAOI/Mature


**PURE BLOOD**

 **Park Chanyeol** **Byun Baekhyun**

YAOI/BL/MATURE/FANTASY

Alur maju mundur/EYD tidak tepat/ typo bertebaran/mengakibatkan efek samping

Fanfiction chanbaek pertama dan FF yang pertama aku publish. Saya tau ini banyak sekali kekurangannya karena saya juga author baru, tapi saya telah mencoba sebisanya, dan gini hasilnya. Dan saya minta pendapat kalian tentang FF ini ya. Karena segala kritik dan saranya saya terima. Last word, Happy reading!

 **Summary** :

 **Sekali lihat, Chanyeol yakin bahwa ia tertarik./ "A-aku akan melakukannya, Yeol."/"Tahanlah, dear."/"AAAAAKKKHH!"/** **Kini Chanyeol merasa bahagia mengetahui bahwa mereka kini telah sama. Selamanya tak kan terpisah, tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan mereka. Cinta mereka abadi, sebagaimana abadinya mereka.**

Perlahan matanya telah terbuka. Manik berlian yang telah beberapa minggu ini tertutup kini kembali terbuka. Pancaran sinar yang selalu berpenjar pun tak pernah hilang, namun iris coklat yang menenangkan kini telah sirna tergantikan warna lain yang lebih gelap, pekat dan bening. Pupilnya nampak lebih kecil dengan warna gelap ditengahnya.

Tatapannya mulai menajam. Irisnya tak bergerak, tapi bukan pandangan kosong yang terpancar. Entah bagaimana asal muasalnya, matanya menangkap hal-hal yang orang tak bisa lakukan dengan mata telanjang. Sangat jelas. Bahkan sulit dijabarkan.

Terlihat jelas bagaimana bentuk permukaan langit-langit ruangan yang orang biasa dapat melihatnya melalui _microscope_. Melihat dengan jelas keretakan kecil kasat mata yang ada di langit-langit ruangan. Melihat beberapa serangga berukuran sangat kecil yang bergerak diatas sana. Debu dengan ukuran 10 _micron_ yang berterbangan lalu jatuh kelantai. Seperti sebuah objek yang di _zoom_. Sungguh.

Pendengarannya tak luput ikut menajam. Bagaimana ia mendengar suara burung bersiul dan lolongan anjing yang letaknya jauh dari ruangannya. Mendengar dengan jelas segala kegiatan di luar ruangannya. Bahkan dengan jelas mendengar bunyi tetesan bekas embun tadi pagi dari daun, serta mendengar detak jantung seseorang dari jarak bermeter-meter. Tapi hanya satu yang tidak dapat ia dengar. Suara detak jantungnya sendiri.

Semuanya nampak sangat jelas. Pengelihatannya, pendengarannya, penciumannya, perasanya, dan perabanya.

Otaknya bekerja, mencerna bagaimana semua saraf inderanya bekerja sedemikian pekanya. Beberapa pertanyaan terlintas di dalam otaknya, namun satu pertanyaan konkrit memenuhinya. _Apa yang telah terjadi?_ Alisnya mengkerut kecil mencoba mengingat beberapa peristiwa lalu yang terjadi pada dirinya. Beberapa memori sekilas terlihat, seperti film yang di percepat. Namun terlihat jelas didalam memori otaknya terdapat wajah sang terkasih. Walau samar, tapi sangat dekat. Sakit menyergap kepalanya tiba-tiba seperti tertusuk pisau dengan paksa. Memori itu semakin terlihat jelas. Otaknya memproses kejadian hari itu, hingga ia berakhir terbaring tak sadarkan diri selama berminggu-minggu. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Kini ia berbeda. Bukan dirinya yang dulu lagi, wujud baru telah bersemayam abadi di raganya. Sesuatu telah merubahnya malam itu. Ya, malam itu..

.

.

 **Flashback on**

"D-dear," ucap pria tinggi itu terbata. Sulit sekali mengeluarkan suaranya, bergerakpun seperti tulangmu akan lepas jika bergerak sedikit saja.

"D-dear, ka-kau datang." Ucapnya lagi dengan seulas senyum tipis, berusaha berkata jika dirinya tidak apa pada orang yang di depannya ini. tangannya mencoba menggapai pipi gembil itu, tapi belum saja sampai tangannya jatuh terkulai dan sakitnya menyergap kembali tepat di dadanya.

"Aaakkh!" jeritnya lirih sambil memegang dadanya yang sakit seolah busa yang diremas sehingga gelembung busanya keluar. Pria mungil yang semenjak kedatangannya terus memegang tangan pria yang kesakitan itu mulai panik. Rasa khawatir tak terpungkiri lagi. Refleks ia mendekat pada wajah pria tinggi itu. Memegang sebelah pipinya, mengelusnya perlahan. Dingin menyergap telapak tangannya.

"Dimana yang sakit, Chanyeol?" tanyanya kelewat khawatir. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan si mungil, pria yang disebut 'Chanyeol' itu malah tersenyum. Karena hanya tersenyum dan melihat orang yang ada didepannya ini membuat rasa sakitnya sedikit terlupakan.

"A-aku akan melakukannya, Yeol. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana sakitnya, bagaimana hasilnya, bagaimana tersiksanya aku sungguh tak peduli asal kau tidak lagi merasakan siksaan ini." pria mungil yang diketahui namanya adalah Baekhyun itu kembali terisak. Dia tidak sanggup orang yang dicintainya tersiksa seperti ini, setidaknya ia juga ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol. Seharusnya Chanyeol juga harus berbagi dengannya. Baekhyun semakin tidak tega.

Sedikit cerita tentang mereka berdua. Byun Baekhyun namja mungil berusia 24 tahun yang bekerja disebuah cafe kecil dipinggiran kota Seoul. Dia bukan orang yang berada dikalangan menegah atas atau menengah bawah, tapi setidaknya kebutuhannya tercukupi hanya dengan bekerja di cafe kecil. Hidup sendiri di Seoul tinggal di apartement kecil yang murah, tanpa keluarga semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya.

Lalu Park Chanyeol. Eumh, bagaimana ya? Dia, sedikit berbeda. Tidak, tidak. Sangat berbeda. Bagaimana cara mendeskripsikannya ya... Chanyeol ini... dari lahir memang **bukan** manusia.

Terlahir dari kedua orang tua berdarah murni dari makhluk immortal yang disebut _vampire_. Tapi dia bukan _vampire_ sembarangan. Sejak kecil dia sudah terlatih untuk tidak terlalu sering meminum darah manusia dan tidak membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah. Jadilah ia dan keluarga meminum darah dari hewan liar, hewan mamalia, atau hewan-hewan kecil. Usianya? Chanyeol berusia 25 tahun, tepatnya 575 tahun yang lalu. Pertumbuhannya berhenti pada tahun ke-25 jadi tidak heran jika wajah Chanyeol masih tampan.

Namun na'as nian nasib Chanyeol yang terlahir dari kedua orang tua berdarah murni. Setiap bayi _vampire_ yang terlahir dari darah murni kedua orang tuanya mendapat kutukan. Kutukan dimana Chanyeol akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada seluruh tubuhnya saat ia menggunakan magisnya terlalu kuat. Penderitaan itu dimulai pada usianya yang ke-500 tahun. Satu abad yang lalu tepatnya. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol dan orang tuanya hidup nomaden mencari penawar dari kutukan anak tercinta hingga akhirnya memilih menetap sementara di Korea selatan, di kota bernama Seoul.

Saat itu 5 bulan lalu, Chanyeol yang baru saja pindah ke Seoul beberapa hari memilih untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar tempat tinggal barunya. Lengkap dengan hoodie bertudung yang menutupi tangan dan kepalanya serta jeans untuk menutupi kakinya dari sinar matahari. Setelah menikmati matahari siang, dia memutuskan untuk mampir sejenak ke cafe disekitar sana. Heh, Chanyeol bisa memakan makanan manusia _kok._ Jadi ia memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Disitulah dia bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Sekali lihat, Chanyeol yakin bahwa ia tertarik. Dan mencium aromanya dari jarak jauh. Dia terkejut. Baekhyun adalah orang yang selama ini ia cari selama 575 tahun. Semenjak itu, Chanyeol bertekad memiliki Baekhyun, hingga kini mereka saling memiliki. Dan Baekhyun mengetahui Chanyeol bukan manusia a.k.a _vampire_ pada satu bulan setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Dan peristiwa ini terjadi kemarin malam. Saat dimana Baekhyun pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Ini adalah hari jadinya yang keempat bulan dengan Chanyeol, maka Baekhyun ingin memberi sedikit kejutan untuk kekasihnya. Beruntungnya hari itu tepat saat ia menerima gajinya. Jadilah, saat jam pulang kerja dia buru-buru pergi ke toko aksesoris untuk membeli hadiah. Dia sengaja tidak menelfon Chanyeol untuk menjemputnya. Ingat, ini kejutan. Niatnya hanya membelikan cincin atau gelang _couple_ sebagai pengikat mereka.

Tanpa diduga, saat Baekhyun berjalan di lampu merah, ia tidak sempat melihat ke kanan karena sibuk tersenyum memikirkan kejutannya. Disana mobil van putih melaju kencang kearahnya. Tersadar akan teriakan orang-orang disekitarnya, Baekhyun menoleh kekanan. Matanya terbelalak lebar, hingga mobil mulai mendekat matanya terpejam erat. _Chanyeol_ , batin Baekhyun. Secara refleks menyebut nama Chanyeol diujung hidupnya.

Takdir memang berpihak pada mereka. Chanyeol yang saat itu bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil menatap smartphone-nya bergerak gelisah. Perasaannya tidak enak. Entah kenapa dia khawatir pada Baekhyun sekarang. Kenapa pria mungil itu belum juga menghubunginya untuk menjemput. Kekhawatirannya semakin bertambah tiap detiknya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi menjemput Baekhyun setelah mengambil mantelnya dari gantungan.

"Baekhyun..."

Mata bulat Chanyeol ikut terbelalak. Disana berdiri seorang Byun Baekhyun di tengah zebracross menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan Chanyeol menyadari sebuah mobil van putih melaju kencang ke arah kekasihnya. Saat mobil van itu mencoba mendekat, secara refleks ia menggunakan kekuatan magisnya dari jauh di tempatnya berdiri untuk menggulingkan van itu dan melewati Baekhyun hingga van itu berguling-guling dijalan tanpa melukai Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Lega mengetahui kehadirannya tidak terlambat, apabila itu terjadi Chanyeol akan menyesal seumur hidupnya dan memilih menyusul Baekhyun. Tubuhnya mulai lunglai, kakinya sudah tidak mampu menopang berat badannya sampai akhirnya Chanyeol jatuh telentang di jalan. Masih menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum yang masih tercetak di bibir ranum itu. Bahkan diujung batas kesadarannya dia melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya kaget, berlari dan jatuh terduduk di sebelah Chanyeol lalu membawa kepala Chanyeol pada pangkuannya. Dan kesadaran itu mulai hilang. Baekhyun menangis.

Chanyeol-nya tidak mati kan? Baekhyun berdoa dalam hati sambil menangis, berharap Chanyeol masih hidup.

Tidak biasanya Chanyeol seperti ini. Yang Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol adalah vampire berdarah murni yang sangat kuat yang tahan banting. Yang Baekhyun tidak tahu Chanyeol memiliki kutukan karena terlahir dari dua vampire berdarah murni. Itu sebabnya tidak tahu mengapa Chanyeol bisa jatuh pingsan seperti ini.

Entah datang darimana, ayah Chanyeol telah berada di samping mereka berdua. Membawa Chanyeol beserta Baekhyun ke mansionnya.

Disanalah Baekhyun telah mendengar semuanya dari Tuan Park. Baekhyun terkejut mengetahui bahwa ia adalah darah suci yang dibutuhkan Chanyeol untuk menghilangkan kutukan yang bersemayam selama 100 tahun ditubuh Chanyeol. Selama ini Chanyeol bahkan tidak menceritakaan apapun tentang kutukannya karena tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun khawatir. Jadi dengan tekad bulat, yakin dan sedikit takut, ia akan melakukan apapun demi Chanyeol. Agar kutukan sialan itu bisa hilang dari tubuh kekasihnya.

Kembali ke cerita dimana Baekhyun terisak melihat penderitaan Chanyeol.

"Kau, sudah mengetahuinya?" Chanyeol bukan orang bodoh yang tidak paham dengan maksud Baekhyun. Masalahnya adalah, darimana Baekhyun mengetahuinya? Apa mungkin orang tuanya sudah bercerita? Jadi percuma saja ia merahasiakan ini dari Baekhyun. Dan lelaki mungil itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin melihat kekasihnya menderita walau hanya sebentar. Jadi ia menolak permintaan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun menangis karena penolakan Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu hampir tidak pernah menolak permintaannya, tetapi kenapa kali ini ia menolak?

"Aku tidak ingin kau merasakan sakit, Baek." Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun, bermaksud untuk berhenti menangis.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Hei, apa yang kau katakan? Aku sangat mencintaimu, melebihi diriku sendiri."

"Jika kau mencintaiku, maka gunakan darahku. Ubah aku. Jadikan aku milikmu selamanya. Bagilah rasa sakit dan sehatmu padaku." Tangisnya semakin menjadi. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun takut kehilangan sosok pria tinggi di pelukannya itu.

"Tapi, Baek-"

"Kumohon, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menangis parau. Baju depan Chanyeol telah basah oleh air mata Baekhyun. Hal yang paling ia benci adalah melihat Baekhyun menangis. Jadi, Chanyeol bisa apa?

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Chanyeol meyakinkan. Siapa tahu Baekhyun berubah pikiran. Karena sungguh, proses 'perubahan' itu sangat menyakitkan. Baekhyun mengangguk mantap seraya menyeka rembesan air mata di kedua pipinya.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Baekhyun, lelaki tampan itupun menyuruh Baekhyun naik ke ranjang disebelah Chanyeol dan menindihnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Menggesek-gesekkan hidungan di leher mulus itu yang mengakibatkan sang empunya leher harus menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa geli pada lehernya. Takut jika apa yang akan dilakukannya akan menyakiti hartanya ini. Aroma darah Baekhyun sangat manis dan terharum dari segala jenis darah yang pernah diminumnya. Aromanya sangat memabukkan.

Namun Chanyeol sudah sampai diujung batasnya, badannya sudah tak mampu lagi menahan rasa sakit yang teramat ini. rasanya seperti tulang-tulangnya menanggalkannya satu persatu. Maka ia memejamkan matanya sejenak hingga otot disekitar matanya timbul bersamaan dengan perubahan warna iris matanya.

Dua gigi taring atas Chanyeol mencuat, seiring dengan mengeratnya pelukan mereka. Baekhyun semakin gugup. Dia tidak menyesal mengambil keputusan ini, hanya saja dia sedikit...takut? Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakitnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, dear." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga pria Byun itu,lalu melesakkan taringnya tepat di leher Baekhyun. Dan menghisap darahnya kuat-kuat, tapi tidak sampai menghabiskannya.

"AAKKH!" Baekhyun menjerit. Sumpah demi apapun ini sangat sakit. Rasanya seperti lehermu tertusuk belati berkarat dan menggorok lehermu hingga kau akan berfikir ingin mati segera agar sakitnya tidak menyiksamu. Chanyeol masih menggeluti leher Baekhyun. Tidak hanya mengisap darahnya saja, tapi Chanyeol juga menyalurkan cairan kental kedalam lubang bekas gigitannya melalui giginya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Chanyeol melepas pelukannya saat dirasa pegangan tangan Baekhyun melemas di bahunya. Menatap sayu orang yang dicntainya itu lalu membaringkannya di atas kasur. Chanyeol masih lemas dan masih merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. matnya mulai kembali berwarna cokelat, gigi taringnya kembali ke ukurannya semula. Mungkin darah suci Baekhyun masih dalam proses untuk menyatu dengan darah murni miliknya. Efek dari racun Chanyeol bekerja dengan cepat.

"Tahanlah, dear."

Seperti mantera, tubuh Baekhyun mengejang seketika setelah Chanyeol berucap demikian. Matanya terbelalak lebar, teriakan sarat akan kesakitan terdengar sangat kencang memenuhi ruangan itu. Otot-otot di sekitaran pelipis dan lehernya mencuat bersamaan teriakannya yang semakin kencang. Sangat sakit sekali dan sangat panas. Sesuatu seolah tengah memelintir dan membakar jantung, otak, paru-paru dan organ penting lain di tubuhnya. Otot dan dagingnya seperti digerogoti binatang buas dengan gigi runcing yang tajam.

"AAAAAKKKHH!"

Kepalan tangannya pada sprei putih itu mengerat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kakinya menendang-nendangpun tak dapat mengalihkan sakit yang ada pada jantung sebagai pusat dari segala kesakitannya.

"AAAAKKKHH!" masih terus berteriak. Sepertinya mati adalah pilihan yang tepat daripada merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksa ini. Bertanya dimana Chanyeol? Dia duduk tepat disebelah Baekhyun berbaring sambil mengusap poni yang menutupi dahi pria mungil itu. Air matanya mengalir, tak sanggup melihat pria yang dicintainya tengah berjuang melawan rasa sakit. Kepalanya didekatnya pada telinga Baekhyun, membisikan kalimat atau mungkin mantera agar Baekhyun mampu bertahan dari penyiksaan ini.

Perubahan manusia ke _vampire_ lebih menyakitkan daripada proses penyatuan darah yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang manusia biasa jelas tidak akan kuat menerima kesakitan atas proses perubahannya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Pria itu hanya mengerang dan meremas tangan Baekhyun sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakitnya. Sakit tentu saja, tapi karena Chanyeol itu vampire berdarah murni yang tahan banting, dia bisa menahan rasa sakit pada waktu proses penyatuan darah suci dan darah murni. Dan proses penyatuan darah Chanyeol lebih efisien.

Detik telah berganti, tapi teriakan Baekhyun masih terdengar. Hingga kemudian teriakan Baekhyun memelan, pergerakkan kakinya memelan, dan kepalan tangannya mengendor begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. seiring dengan menghilangnya bekas gigitan Chanyeol. Matanya tertutup perlahan, dan Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri untuk beberapa hari atau beberapa minggu kemudian.

Racun yang ditransfer oleh Chanyeol berhasil menyatu dan bercampur dengan darah Baekhyun. Dan darah suci dari Baekhyun berhasil meniadakan kutukan Chanyeol yang menyiksanya selama 100 tahun.

 **Flashback off**

Dirinya telah berubah. Menjadi sosok makhluk immortal tak masuk akal bagi semua manusia. Makhluk pencinta cairan merah pekat berbau anyir. Yeah, Baekhyun berubah menjadi _vampire_.

Dan sedikit cerita, jika _vampire_ murni seperti Chanyeol telah memiliki campuran darah suci seperti Baekhyun begitu juga sebaliknya, maka keduanya dapat memenuhi kebutuhan darah dari pasangaannya. Jadi darahnya tidak akan habis walaupun dihisap terlalu banyak. _Unlimited_.

Tapi ia berfikir kembali dengan kerutan di dahi yang semakin dalam. Kernyitan di dahinya berangsur hilang, matanya terbelalak tetapi tidak lebar, dia telah mengingat sesuatu. Dimana Chanyeol? Dimana sosok itu? Apa dia baik-baik saja setelah kejadian malam itu?

"Dear," suara itu muncul bersamaan dengan bunyi derit pintu yang tertutup. Matanya mulai bergerak mencari asal sumber suara itu. Suara yang ia kenal. Suara yang dirindukannya selama ini. Suara yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya saat tidur panjangnya. Suara yang selalu ingin dia dengar. Suara yang selalu berhasil membangunkan gairahnya. Suara itu-

"Hai, sayang."

-Park Chanyeol.

 _Dia baik-baik saja_.

Seraya berjalan perlahan mendekati ranjang dimana Baekhyun berbaring lalu mendaratkan pantatnya di tepi ranjang.

"Selamat datang di kehidupan yang baru, sayangku." Tangannya mengusap pipi gembul milik seseorang yang terbaring dikasur sambil tersenyum. Suhu tubuh mereka kini telah sama. Jempolnya mengelus setiap permukaan kulit wajah sosok yang sangat dirindukan. Mengusap _onyx_ bulan sabit itu perlahan. Berlanjut pada hidung mungil dan terhenti tepat di atas permukaan bibir _kissable_ kesayangannya. Betapa indah hasil karya pahatan Tuhan ini. Dia semakin cantik. Kini Chanyeol merasa bahagia mengetahui bahwa mereka kini telah sama. Selamanya tak kan terpisah, tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan mereka. Cinta mereka abadi, sebagaimana abadinya mereka.

.

.

.

Sosok itu kini telah berdiri setelah sekian lama terbaring nyaman diatas empuknya buntalan busa. Menghadap pada pria tinggi yang memeluk pinggangnya erat. Tangan kanannya terulur mengelus pipi tirus favoritnya. Sedang tangan kirinya bertumpu pada persimpangan lengan atas dan bahu pria tampan itu. Matanya terfokus pada manik bulat si tinggi. Seulas senyum tercetak dibibir ranumnya. Betapa rindunya ia akan pria dihadapannya. Memainkan jempolnya di sudut bibir pria itu. Salah satu aset yang dia rindukan pula.

"Chanyeol," akhirnya ia bersuara. Si pria tinggi itu masih bungkam namum senyum tipis terpatri di bibirnya. Tatapan tajamnya tak pernah lepas dari sosok di pelukannya. Dari jarak sedekat ini Chanyeol dapat mencium aroma manis dari Baekhyun-nya Aroma yang menguar dari tubuh hadapannya selalu tercium jelas dan telah menjadi aroma terfavoritnya setelah bau anyir. Aroma manis yang menggairahkan.

"Aku haus." Wajar, dia _vampire_ baru. Rasa haus teramat sangat dirasa pada saat mereka sadar. Tenggorokannya kering dan sakit. Chanyeol menggiring kepalanya mendekat pada Baekhyun sehingga lehernya tepat berada di depan mulut Baekhyun.

"Gigit dan hisap, sayang." Tanpa babibu, Baekhyun menggigit leher Chanyeol dan menghisap kuat darahnya. Dahaganya terasa menyiksa, jadi ketika Chanyeol menyodorkan lehernya Baekhyun langsung saja menyerbu leher itu. Serasa dahaganya telah teratasi, Baekhyun menarik kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol. tatapan intens pun juga Chanyeol layangkan pada Baekhyun.

Entah bagaimana mulanya kini mereka berdua tengah mencium bibir satu sama lain. Ciuman lembut sarat akan kerinduan dari keduanya. Pria tinggi mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang si mungil, dan si mungil mengalungkan tangannya di leher pria tinggi. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut dan perlahan kini telah berubah menjadi sedikit lebih bersemangat. Dengan lumatan dan kuluman dari kedua belah pihak di bibir pasangannya. Yang lebih pendek memiringkan kepalanya, memberikan akses lebih pada si tinggi untuk menjelajahi rongga dalam mulutnya dengan lidahnya. Setelah puas bertarung lidah, melilit, mengabsen deretan gigi Baekhyun, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, dear."

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, Dobi."

"Hm, jadi bolehkah jika kulakukan sekarang? Dengan wujud barumu yang seperti ini membuat aku tidak bisa menahannya, dear."

"With my pleasure, Chanyeol."

Maka dengan kekuatan magis berpindah dengan cepat seperti teleportasi milik Chanyeol membawa kedua tubuh mereka sampai diatas kasur dengan keadaan saling memunggungi. Baekhyun yang memunggungi permukaan ranjang, dan Chanyeol yang memunggungi langit-langit kamar tersebut (semoga gak bingung sama yang saya maksud hehe).

Chanyeol mengulum kembali bibir Baekhyun bergantian. Menyesap, mengecup dan menjilati bibir manis itu. Baekhyun sampai kewalahan membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Tidak puas hanya dengan mengulum, digigitnya pelan bibir bawah pria mungil itu sehingga memberinya ruang akses untuk menjelajah mulut dalamnya. Perang lidahpun terjadi. Disana Chanyeol tak hanya menekan lidahnya dengan lidah Baekhyun saja, tatapi Chanyeol juga melilitkan lidah mereka, menyesap, dan menyedot kuat ujung lidah bakhyun sampai kelu. Chanyeol-nya ganas.

Puas dengan bibir, ciumannya berlanjut turun kebawah bersama lelehan saliva entah milik siapa. Mengecup rahang Baekhyun berulangkali, dan berlabuh di ceruk leher mulus Baekhyun. Memberi perlakuan sama seperti apa yang dilakukan dengan mulut Baekhyun. Mengecup, menjilat, menyesap, dan menyedot kuat hinga tercetak tanda merah keunguan sampai sang empunya mengerang kenikmatan.

Dengan kekuatan magisnya, Chanyeol merobek seluruh pakaian Baekhyun dengan ujung jari telunjuknya dan tubuh Baekhyun kini telah polos tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi. Mengusap dada mulus itu perlahan. Memainkan tonjolan kecil berwarna pink kecokelatan itu dengan ibu jadi dan telunjuknya. Chanyeol memberi magis untuk tangan Baekhyun. Membawa kedua tangan itu di atas kepalanya dan memagisnya, seperti simpul tali yang terikat dengan kepala ranjang. Jika seperti ini Baekhyun susah melampiaskan kenikmatannya bila diikat seperti ini. Baekhyun merutuki Chanyeol dan kekuatan magisnya.

Chanyeol merangkak turun setelah puas dengan lehernya yang kini telah penuh dengan beberapa tanda. Menempatkan kepala di depan dada Baekhyun. Mengendus sedikit, lalu meraup tonjolan mungil sebelah kanan. Mengulum, menjilat dengan pola berputar, menekan, menarik, dan menyesap. Tentu yang kiri tidak akan menganggur sia-sia, maka Chanyeol memerikan sedikit pijatan dan pilinan dengan tangannya. Lalu melepas pagutan itu sejenak kemudian menatap Baekhyun dan mensejajarkan wajahnya.

"Malam ini, kau pengantinku. Kau milikku, Baekhyun."

.

.

.

"Aaahhnn" Baekhyun merasakan pusat tubuhnya dibagian bawah mulai ngilu kembali. Chanyeol mengerjainya habis-habisan. Entah ini sudah memasuki ronde yang keberapa, tapi vampire tampan itu masih belum puas juga. Baekhyun memang vampire baru, tapi kalau dimasuki berualang kali seperti ini dia juga merasa kelelahan. Belum lagi lubangnya terasa sangat penuh. Hari telah bergantipun Chanyeol masih mengerjai Baekhyun. Sungguh luar biasa

"C-chan...aaahh...pleasehh.." desah Baekhyun yang kesekian kali. Suaranya menjadi parau. Ruangan gelap yang hanya disinari bulan dan bintang dilangit dipenuhi oleh desahan mereka berdua. Chanyeol mengerang, menyalurkan cairan putih kental miliknya yang kesekian ke dalam lubang Baekhyun hingga banyak yang tak tertampung disana.

"Haahh...haaah...haaah..." Baekhyun menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia lelah luar biasa. Lalu semua magis yang ada di tubuhnya berangsur-angsur hilang. Baekhyun lemas, bahkan bergerak untuk mengubah posisi tengkurapnya ke telentangpun seakan tak punya tenaga. Wajar, dia masih baru. Jadi belum terlatih dan belum sepenuhnya kuat.

Chanyeol melemper senyuman pada Baekhyun. Lalu menariknya mendekat, mengubah posisi tidurnya kemudian memeluknya. Chanyeol lelah? Never. Dia bahkan sempat berfikir untuk melanjutkan lagi, tapi melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang mengenaskan dia jadi tidak tega.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sialan kau Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban ketus dari Baekhyun.

"Kau pun menikmatinya, sayang." Pelukannya mengerat dan menarik selimut yang terjatuh di bawah ranjang itu untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

"Yeah. Dan kau membuatku tidak bisa berjalan besok." Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun suka aroma maskulin Chanyeol.

"Itu niatku, agar aku bisa memasukimu lagi."

"Sialan lagi kau, Park."

"Yes I'am."

"Aku membencimu."

"I love you too, dear"

 **END**

 **AN:**

 **Saya tahu ini ancur banget. Maafkan, memang saya harus banyak belajar lagi bikin M scene mereka. Maaf juga NC nya kepotong . karena jujur saya cuma seneng baca, bukan bikin adegan NC hehe. Eumh, boleh saya minta review nya? Karena dari review kalian saya bisa tahu, dimana kekurangan saya dan kekurangan di FF ini.**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Thank you, and don't forget to review.. ^^**


End file.
